


Tale As Old As Time

by MARFangirl



Category: Stray Kids (Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, F/M, M/M, Prince Lee Minho | Lee Know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:21:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27467107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MARFangirl/pseuds/MARFangirl
Summary: Who could ever love a beast?
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Kang Daniel/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning imagine Gaston but even more of a self entitled asshole. There are a couple times where what would be the Gaston character, tries to force Chris to kiss him and tries to grope him but nothing actually happens. Before he can touch him Chris kicks his ass in some way. Just a fair warning if that makes you uncomfortable and that is only in chapter 1.

Many years ago, there lived a prince, blessed with beauty and wealth. The boy, raised by his harsh and stern father, was taught to always see everyone else as inferior. His father, the stern man he was, grew angry if the prince so much as spoke to a butler if unnecessary.

As the boy grew and turned into a handsome young man, he also grew as cruel and vain as his father.

An old, haggard woman appeared at the doors on a cold, stormy night. She sought shelter from the biting cold air. He turned her away. She warned him to not value those only by looks, but he didn’t listen.

In a flash of bright, gold light, the old woman tuned into a beautiful enchantress. The prince tried to beg forgiveness, but the woman would not listen. For there was no love in his heart, she transformed him into an immortal beast controlled by the moon. She then turned to the servants, for they allowed him to become the man he is and cursed them as well. Giving them completely new forms. She confined them all to the castle and erased the memories of them from the kingdom.

However, every spell can be broken. She told them that if he can get someone to love him for him, the spell will be broken.

She left behind a beautiful, enchanted rose. She proclaimed that when the last petal falls and no one has found it in their heart to love him, the spell will be permanent. Unbreakable.

Years passed by and the prince wallowed in despair, no hope for any chance of freedom. No hope for love.

For whom could ever love a beast?

* * *

However, in a village on the other side of the woods, a different story was being told. Chris was his name, Chris Bang. He was no prince or even a nobleman. He was the son of a blacksmith in a small village. His father, Jinyoung, used to be a soldier until his mother died of plague and he moved to this village with his infant son and settled as a blacksmith. His father adored him and always tried to give his son all the love in the world.

Chris loved books, he loves to read and write the day away. Imagination bigger than the little village they settled in. This brought him to make trips to the librarian, Daniel, multiple times a week. Estimating 4-5. He also loved sword fighting with his father when he had time and helping around the shop.

Chris was considered… peculiar amongst the townsfolk. For many reasons.

Such as his love for books. Men were expected to, yes have an education, but to not daydream as much as Chris did.

How attractive he was, managing to dip his toe in both feminine and masculine side of looks.

How he didn’t pay attention to every time someone approached him for his hand in marriage. Which has happened more times than he wishes to count.

And above all, why he keeps denying the village lord, Revon, every time he makes an advance on him.

But we will discuss that subject later. For now, our story begins on a sunny day. Chris had just finished a book he read, and he was so excited to get a knew one. He had a tendency to read all if not most of the books he gets in one to two sittings. He realizes most men would be out trying to find the best woman to marry or find a nice job. However, he didn’t care about all of that. Why should he have to stop dreaming when he doesn’t have to? He’s only 21, he has time.

It was midday when he steps out of his little cottage he shared with his father. He was on his way to the library and to run a few errands. His father was leaving that afternoon to go into the city and sell swords, spears, maces, and other weapons to the soldiers there. While his father packed, Chris went to get something for him to take on the road and for his dinner tonight.

On his way to the library and during his little stops throughout the market, he was greeted by many people. The town had a strange habit of saying hi to him while in the process of making him feel like an attraction at a fair.

The baker said hi and asked how he was doing. Just as he began to talk about his book he was ignored, and the man looked him up and down like he had another head.

The lady that ran the boutique asked what he was up to and when he began to talk again, she batted her eyes, puffed out her chest and reached out for his arm. He was quick to leave.

He finally made it to the library, bag of food in hand, and a relieved smile on his face. Luckily not all his encounters were like the first two.

He was greeted by the infectious smile from his friend Daniel.

“Back already Chris? You just got that book yesterday.”

“I know, but I couldn’t put it down. Have you gotten anything new?” He asked, smiling like a kid that got a new toy.

“Not since yesterday.” Daniel chuckled; this kid was really something.

“Its alright.” He turns to the shelves, there weren’t many as this was a small village with few people who actually read for fun. “I’ll borrow this one.”

“But you’ve read that four times now.”

“It’s my favorite, far off places, daring sword fights, magic spells, a prince in disguise!” The smile on his face could light up the world.

“Well, if you like it that much, it’s yours.”

“Oh, I couldn’t.”

“I insist.” He smiled at the lad; it wasn’t hard to figure out why people were infatuated with the young boy. Chris’ smile could light up any room and his excitement was almost infectious.

“Thank you! Thank you so much!”

Chris left, the smile on his face bright as the hot sun. He walked through town, nose deep in his book.

As he was walking, he could hear people whispering around him, he didn’t care. He made his way back home, his father busy finishing a couple of swords. He didn’t want to bother his father, so he made quick work of putting everything away and went back into town. He wanted to read under the willow tree just outside the town. It was quite and just secluded enough to give him peace while he submerged into the world his book creates.

This book never failed to make him smile. The story told was one he never grew old of as he flipped through the crisp pages. Reading stories such as this allowed him to forget where he was residing. He wasn’t stuck in the small, claustrophobic town. He was out in the world, falling in love, battling in sword fights, traveling the seas. He was anywhere except here.

As he sat under the tree, the shade providing a nice cool air, he didn’t notice how much time had passed. Before he realized it, it was midafternoon, and he was halfway through his book. He had to hurry home if he wanted to say goodbye to his father.

Sadly, his plan to get home as soon as possible hit a snag. This snag came in the form of Revon. The town lord. The man, probably 6’3”, muscles the size of Chris’s head, head of black hair, and an ego the size of the kingdom, had been trying to talk Chris into being his concubine for three years now. It was flattering at first but got old fast.

Actually, now that Chris thinks about it, he was never flattered in the first place.

“Hello, Christopher. Off in a hurry?” The man asks, sliding an arm around the younger man’s shoulder.

“Yes, I have to say goodbye to my father.” As he speaks, he tries to squeeze out of the man’s grasp, sadly unsuccessful.

“Well, I’m sure your father will understand you being unable to say goodbye in favor of discussing wedding plans.” As he speaks, he attempts to guide Chris towards his own home. That being on the other side pf town.

“Wedding plans?”

“Why yes, we certainly couldn’t get married without planning the ceremony.” Chris gets scared when he sees a smirk spread across the lord’s face. “Unless…” before he knows it, his book is knocked out of his hand, and he was pushed against a wall. Really? Out in public? “You want to skip the ceremony and get to the more…” a hand found its way to his waist and began crawling downward. “exciting part.”

“Revon… please stop…” A crowd was gathering, and he was really getting pissed off.

This man really thinks its ok to touch him without his consent? Humiliating him in public by making him look like nothing but a toy? It really pissed him off.

“You know, Christopher, men are usually meant to be married by my age to a woman and expecting their first child. I’ve waited… for you. Of course, in the future I may need to find a woman or two to bare me heirs… but I could be all yours.” The hand was snaking lower and lower and Chris trying to find any way to squeeze out his grasp. He had hoped he could get Revon to stop by simply expressing his disinterest, but he has put up with this for three years and in the past month has he began groping him in public.

He wished the town had the balls to stop this man, but he was the lord that ran the village. That’s just how things worked apparently. This man had power over everyone and they all either looked up to him or feared him.

“Why, Revon, what a generous offer…” Revon, taking this a good sign despite Chris’s sarcasm, reached his hand down to grasp at Chris’s bum and leaned in for a kiss. The man, unaware of Chris’s intentions, until the younger landed kick right to the crotch. Luckily just before his hand could actually grab him.

The lord bent over in pain, the crowd gasping in surprise, allowing Chris to pick up his book and be on his way. “Goodbye.” With that, he walked home. Pissed off until he saw his father. Thankfully, he hadn’t left yet.

“Hi, dad.” He breathed a sigh of relief.

“Uh oh, what happened? Revon?”

Chris merely nodded and reached out for a desperately needed hug.

Was Chris ashamed he was clingy and loved affection? No. Hugs solve everything.

His father embraced him. Chris was the light of his life since his wife died, and he would do anything for him. Revon disgusted him and he was happy his son was able to take care of the situation himself, as he might have beheaded the lord already.

“I have to go flower,” It was a nickname his mother gave him, his mother loved roses and called Chris her little flower before she died, “I’m already delayed enough. I love you.”

“I love you too father.”

“Is there anything you would like me to get you?” He asked as he mounted his horse.

“A rose?”

“But you asked for that last time.”

“Yes, but it reminds me of her.” Chris had no memories of his mother, so he often asked for roses. He had nothing from her except a rose pendant. Yes, there was a florist in town, but she sold anything but roses. He didn’t know why.

“Alright, I may also pick up a book as well.” A smirk on his face, he rode off. Chris waved goodbye until he was out of sight. Then, went inside to finish the rest of his book.

* * *

No one should be shocked if one were to inform you Chris finished his book by next midday. He suspects his father must be halfway through the forest, maybe even tree-quarters if the terrain is kind to him.

He is careful in placing his book on the shelf that held his small collection. These were his treasures, maybe not all his favorite but he was grateful for each of them non the less. It was only a handful of times a year his father went to the city. So, any book brought back Chris was thankful for.

He ventured his way downstairs to find something to eat. As he walked, he pondered on what to make when he heard a loud **_bang! bang! bang!_** coming from the door.

Confusion passed through Chris’ features as he moved towards the door. He expected no one to make an appearance at his home, except maybe Jae, Brian, or Daniel if they wished to see him. However, Jae, being one of his closest friends, would have just walked in. Brian and Daniel would have knocked lightly, their attempt to not disturb his if he was sleeping or his father was working.

Chris should have known better than to open the door.

The only other person who would dare approach his home while his father was out was…

“Revon what the hell?”

In his front yard was an orchestra and the town gathered in confusion or glee. The older male, however, was quick to step into Chris’ home and close the door.

“What do you want?” Chris attempted no pleasantries while he made to move as far from Revon as possible, his arms crossed over his chest.

“You know Chris, you should be happy. Do you know how many women throw themselves at me a day? Hundreds, and I reject them all. Just for you.” Revon boasted, walking into Chris’s home as though he owns the building. He plopped down in the armchair by the fire, kicking off his shoes.

“Flattered.” The happy tone in Chris’ voice was as nonexistent as the other man’s intelligence.

“You should be. Chris, just imagine it. You and me, living in my mansion. My latest kill roasting over the fire while the little ones play with the dogs. Their mother or mothers would be caring for them while you and I got… busy.”

The implication sent a cold, dreadful shiver down Chris’ spine. Chris hoped the look on his face showed his obvious discomfort. However, Revon only grew bolder as he stood and made his way to Chris, who proceeded to try to move away. “You know… there may be people waiting outside to announce our engagement but I’m sure they would understand if we went upstairs and… had a little fun.”

Chris debated if he stood a chance of making a run for it. Though, he knew with the crowd in his front yard, he more than likely would not make it past his porch.

“Revon, I’ve told you, many times before, no. I have no intention of being your side piece.” Chris was more than pissed off at this point.

“Oh, but you wouldn’t be. You would be my husband, or concubine, or whatever label you wish. The women would just be a means to an end. I need heirs after all.”

“I’m still not interested.” By now Chris was at the door, hoping to somehow push him out. Revon striding right up to him, pushing Chris against the door.

“Don’t play hard to get Chris. It was fun at first, but can we not just skip it and get to the more… exciting part?”

The man was leaning in for a kiss (again!), giving Chris the perfect opportunity as the man had majority his weight relying on the door. He opened the door, effectively causing the man to fall just far enough for Chris to quite literally kick him out of the house.

“No!” With that, he slammed the door and locked it.

He could hear Revon exclaim, “I will have Chris for myself!’ All the way from inside the house.

He simply rolled his eyes.

What made even more infuriating was when he quickly boasted to the people gathered that Chris was being a tease, and how they should have seen how he was acting while they were alone in the house. Then, he approached one of his fangirls and they walked off together. She proceed to press her chest to his arm.

Really? Did that man think he had such little self-respect that he would marry _that?_

It was pathetic, honestly. He just cannot stand anyone rejecting him.

Just as he was about to start making his dinner, he heard another knock at the door. God fucking damnit.

“Revon I told you…” His words stopped when he saw Daniel at the door, along with Jae and Brian.

“Now, Chris, I’ve never been so offended in my life.” Jae says hand over his heart as though he has been dealt a mortal blow.

“I didn’t realize it was you all… sorry.” Chris cannot suppress the smile that begins to take over his face.

“Clearly.” As Daniel speaks, he pulls out a book. “This just came in this afternoon.”

“Thank you.” Daniel knew the types of books he loved, fantasy, adventure… love. “Would you all like to come in? About to make dinner.”

“Of course, I’m never one to turn down a free meal.” Jae says, walking into the house when Chris gives them space to.

“Yeah, we know.” Brian says as he smiles, turning to Chris. “We are sorry about earlier. We tried to get the crowd to disperse but they wouldn’t leave.”

Suddenly, the air got serious. The three of them knew Chris hated Revon and his antics immensely. The three of them try where they can to help him, but it never stopped the man. At this point they have set up a system to help Chris. At this point it has helped put a drastic decrease in Revon’s antics. However, not enough.

“It is alright; I was luckily able to take care of it. Somewhat.” Chris takes in a deep breath. “Now, help me with dinner?”

“Sure!”

* * *

Meanwhile, Jinyoung was slowly traveling through the woods. If it had not been for the heavy wagon of weapons, he could have already made it through yesterday. He had made camp for the night under a large oak tree the night before and knew he should make it to the city by sundown.

If he did not get lost.

He has been down this path hundreds of times, he does not know how he managed to get lost. He was still riding down a path, just not the one he has taken so many times. The forest was ominous, as though it was alive and watching him. As though it was alive.

Soon, the seemingly endless forest, ended. However, it left him in front of the gate of a large castle…

And it was snowing?

It was mid Spring. How could it be snowing?

He wanted to brush it off, maybe it was something off with the weather. However, the pooling dread continued to boil in his stomach.

The castle had a dark beauty to it, ominous, dangerous, but exciting and enchanting.

He dismounted from his horse and undid the straps to the wagon, to give him time to rest. He tied his horse to the gate. Out of curiosity, he clasped a clammy, nervous hand to the fencing of the gate. When he breached the iron gate, it seemed to fly open in a fast motion.

The first thing to catch his attention was the beautiful rose garden by the gate. He knew he had to get one for Chris, he only hoped the rose would survive the trip.

He took nervous steps up to one of the bushes. While this castle seemed to be abandoned, it was though eyes had tied their gaze to his neck. When he went to pick up one of the fine, blood red, roses, he felt a sharp pain in his finger when he did so, pulling his hand back to find that the rose had pricked him. He brushed it off and reached out his hand for it again, this time more careful.

The rose was beautiful and magnificent. The perfect shade of red, and no blemish in sight. It was while he was admiring the rose, thinking how happy his son will be, when he heard a deep voice and his horse started to whine.

“What are you doing here?” He turned around to see a giant wolf, even on all four paws it reached Jinyoung’s head. The imagine startling him so much he fell into the white blanket of the snow. “I asked, what were you doing here? Stealing?” The beast had been the one speaking.

“N-no… you see I got lost on my way to town and your castle was just so beautiful… I-I’m sorry I can leave…”

He was cut off by the beast, “Why were you stealing?!”

Jinyoung looked down at the rose, it being the only thing he so much as touched since he got here. His hand was now the same deep shade of red as the flower, blood seeping out of wounds inflicted by the rose when he fell. “T-the rose?”

“Yes!”

“W-well, my-my son asked for me to bring him b-back a rose when I re-return from my t-trip. The roses here were just so beautiful. I’m sor…”

“So, you decided to steal it?!” By now Jinyoungs horse was frantically pulling at the reins against the gate. The horse in a frantic hurry to get away from the beast.

“W-well I…”

“Do you know what the punishment is for stealing?!”

“N-no…”

Without another word the wolf takes a hold of his leg with his teeth, puncturing the skin and causing him to gasp in pain. Just as he entered the enchanting and foreboding castle, his horse snaps free from where it is tied and runs home.

Runs to Chris.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Chris awakens bright and early with the intent to meet with his friends for lunch and get a good way into his new book. He was lucky to have completed his chores the previous day, so he had nothing too serious to worry over. However, his plans were swiftly interrupted by the prancing of hooves coming from outside his home.

“Dad?” Chris is fast to run to the front of his home in excitement. “Dad? What are you doing home already?”

However, when he reached the front of his home, his chest bubbled with dread upon discovering their horse without its rider.

“Philip?! Where is father? Where is he?” Chan asked in worry, despite his knowing the horse would not be able to respond. “Take me to him please!”

As soon as Chan leaped onto the stead’s back, they turned back in the way the horse came.

* * *

It took a little over two to three hours for him to reach the castle. The castle was dark and foreboding as Chris approached the steps leading to the giant door. He does not bother knocking as the door is already open ajar.

“Hello? Father?” He called out into the deep abyss of the castle.

_Look another person has come to the castle!_

“Is someone there?”

_Would you shut up Jisung?_

“Please I’m looking for my father!”

_Come on Seungmin, don’t be heartless._

“Anyone”

_I’m not being heartless, I’m being smart. Minho is already pissed enough._

Chris take hold of an already lit candelabra. “Father?” He continues to call.

He finds himself wondering the halls for a while until he finds a door ajar that leads bellow the castle.

A dungeon.

“Chris?” Calls a figure from a dark corner of the first cell.

“Father!” Chris drops the candle as he rushes to his father, grasping the older man’s hand. “Oh, father you are so cold.”

“Chris you need to leave! Before he knows you are here!”

“Who are you talking about? I’m not leaving without you.”

“Please…” Jinyoung’s plead fell on deaf ears, in favor of a louder, more demanding voice.

“Who the hell are you?” The voice demanded from the shadows.

“Who is there? Who are you?”

“The master of this castle. Now, who the hell are you?”

“My name is Chris. Please, I’m just here for my father. Can you not see he is sick? Release him and we will never disturb you again.”

“I will not release a criminal from my dungeon.”

“What has he done that would cause him to stay even at the risk of death?” Chris demanded, picking up the candelabra. Chris tried to get a better look at the figure, however they refused to leave the shadows of the room.

“He was caught stealing.”

“I was caught plucking a rose.” The older man adds in frustration.

“Stealing!”

“That’s it? This is over a goddamn rose?!” Chris demanded in anger.

“I received eternal damnation for a rose!” The figure shouted in retaliation. “He is my prisoner and there is nothing you may do about it! I suggest you leave before angering me further.”

Chris, unsure of how to get them both out of here, comes up with a suggestion. “Take me instead.”

“Chris no!”

“Please, he stole the rose for me. Take me, and let him go.”

“Chris! I lost your mother. I will not lose you as well!” Jinyoung demanded.

“If you took his place. You would remain here forever.”

Chris had enough of the person he spoke to refusing to be seen. He needed a name to the face of the man doing this to him and his father. “Come into the light.”

“You are in no place to be making demands.”

“Well, how about this. You come into the light and we can resolve this issue.”

“Or I could throw you in that cell with your father.”

“Either way I’d see your face. Come into the light and we can resolve this.”

With a resigned sigh, the figure steps forward. Chris was not expecting what he saw. He thought the man was disfigured or had something wrong with him. However, the man that stepped forward was, dare Chris say, beautiful. The man is about his height with dark chestnut hair and golden skin. His features are sharp, and the man demands respect with his mere presence. However, Chris gasps in shock upon taking in the man’s illuminated, silver eyes, pointed ears and fangs. His white shirt and black slacks were torn, and he wore no shoes.

“Happy?” The man’s eyes bore into him was immense frustration and anger. In that moment Chris made up his mind. “Do you still wish to take his place?”

“Give me a moment alone with him. Please, just to say goodbye.”

The creature gave another tired sigh before he unlocked the door. Chris is quick to run to his father and embrace him.

“I’ll be fine Chris. I’ll be alright. I want you to go out and live your life. Okay? And do not ever come back here.”

“I’m so sorry father.” Chris cried in his father’s arms. He knew he’d likely never see him again. Still, Chris had made his decision and must let him go.

“It’s alright Chris. This was not your fault.”

“But it is.” Chris cried before pushing his father out of the cell and closing it. Ceiling Chris in instead.

“Chris. No! Please! Please, do not take my son from me.” Jinyoung begged as the creature took hold of the man’s collar. “He is all I have left! Please!”

Jinyoung disappears from Chris’ sight, leaving the boy to cry and cry over the fate he bestowed on himself.

* * *

Chris cries and cries as he come to terms with his fate. He accepts never seeing his father again. He accepts that he may never leave this cell. He accepts he may die at the creatures hand.

However, it is only an hour into his crying that he hears the cell crack open.

“Hello.” A voice calls.

“Who the hell is there?” Chris is quick to get into a stance to defend himself before he even sees the owner of the voice.

“Oh, please there is no need for that.” The voice speaks. Chris looks around the room as he tries to find the person speaking to him but finds no one. “Down here.”

Chris falls back with a startled cry at the realization.

“Hello.” A fucking candle is talking to him.

“What the fuck?!” Chris falls back in horror and shock.

“My name is Jisung. I have come to bring you to your room.”

“But I thought…”

“What? That you would stay here forever?” Jisung almost looked… offended (?) at the idea. “No, no. Come on, let me take you to your room.”

Chris stood on shaky legs as he followed the candle. On their journey to Chris’ new room Chris looked around in awe of the castle. The castle had little light and every statue was a gargoyle of some kind, there was nothing about the castle that seemed warm or welcoming. Portraits were torn and scratched, some statues in pieces. The castle looked as though it was crumbing at the seams. They walk up and up the castle to a tower.

“Welcome, to your new home.”

The room was so beautiful. Every bit was covered in gold in some way. The king sized bed had light blue bedding and golden accents up the bed posts and the curtains around the bed are sheer and gold. The nightstands completely gold, the curtains hanging in front of the tall windows are the same shade of blue as the bedding with gold lining. The wardrobe to the right side of the room is also blue with gold lining and accents. The vanity is entirely gold and the seat as well with a blue cushion. The walls and floor are white with gold outlines and designs. Finally, the ceiling is a mural of the sky with gold music notes dancing around the clouds and a giant, gold chandelier.

This room is worth more than his village alone.

“Is this alright?” Jisung asks.

Chris merely nods, taking in how beautiful the sight is.

Suddenly, the door opens again.

“Hello love. Would you like some tea.”

“A teapot… a teapot is talking to me.”

“Yes, my name is Jihyo.” She tips herself over and pours some tea into a teacup that had a little chip at the top. Said cup giggles as it looks up at Chris. “And this is Jeongin.”

“Hello, nice to meet you. Would you like some tea.”

“No, no I’m okay.”

“Has Jisung introduced you to Felix?” Jihyo asks him.

“Who is Felix?”

“Me!” A deep voice calls from behind him, startling him. Of course…the fucking wardrobe.

“Hi…” Chris speaks awkwardly. Is everything in this room alive? If he lays in the bed will he offend someone.

“Do not worry. I am the only sentient piece of furniture that stays in this room.” Would they also happen to be mind readers? Chris lets out a small sigh of relief as he turns back to the wardrobe.

“Nice to meet you all…” He greets awkwardly.

“And who is this?” A bright voice asks from the door… a feather duster.

“Hyunjinnie!” Jisung calls in joy.

It looks as though the cabdelabra wishes to embrace the feather duster before they back away. “Oh, no my love. Fire plus feathers are not a good combination.”

How the fuck is a candle able to pout? Chris will never know.

“Hello, my name is Hyunjin. What s yours?” The voice is smooth and beautiful as he sashays through the room.

“Chris.”

“Well Chris,” Yet _another_ voice greets, “it is nice to meet you.” A clock… a fucking clock. “My name is Seungmin, and I am sure you are exhausted from today’s events. All of you, besides Felix, out. Allow the boy to rest.”

The group grumbles as the clock shoves them all out the room.

“Felix, Changbin wished for me to tell you he missed you by the way!” Jisung’s voice calls out.

“Oh, tell him I miss him as well!”

With a final sound of confirmation, the door closes. Leaving Chris alone. With Felix but the wardrobe seems to wind down and go to sleep.

Chris makes his way to bed where he lies and cries himself to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really sorry if this seems rushed! I struggled with getting through this chapter!
> 
> Also, I promise Minho is not that bad. Just wait and it will all come together.


End file.
